


Lonely Dreambubbles

by Sherpkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but okay in the end, kind of sad, kissing boys, kissing trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherpkat/pseuds/Sherpkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros and Karkat are stuck in a dream bubble together, and words are said and things are sad, but at least they find out new things every moment they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Dreambubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crayola_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayola_writer/gifts).



> I kind of imagined them in a dreambubble that looked like Dave's apartment, and I'm not sure how or why they're there, so you can just imagine with me or think of somewhere else x3

It's weird how things just seem to happen, how everything can just fall into place. Well, what I mean to say is that I don't think I fully understood that we were in a doomed timeline until I was the last one standing there, surrounded by the bodies of my friends. Optimism can only run so far, even for someone like me. But there is one thing I never thought would happen to me—being stuck in a dream bubble with Nitram.

He's not the worst person to spend your eternity with, but he's a little quiet. A lot of quiet to be honest. It's like he's scared of making me mad or something, so he always sneaks around and apologizes when he runs into me. Like what he’s doing right now.

"Calm down Nitram," I grumble at him, picking myself off the floor, "you don't have to fucking apologize every time you run into me."

"I’m sorry Karkat. It's just, uhh, legs." Tavros stutters, leaning back onto his heels, trying to avoid my gaze. "They're just sort of, like new?"

I sigh, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms. Some things had changed in the afterlife, like Tavros actually having working legs. Things that hadn’t changed included the nervous stutter.

"No, I'm sorry. Here you are, trying to be all nice and considerate, and I'm the dumbfuck yelling at you and it's me who's the sorry troll," I mumble, staring down at my dirty shoes.

"Hey," I feel a light touch on my shoulder and jerk up to see Tavros leaning down to look into my eyes. He's so tall when not confined to a chair and actually walking around. "I know it’s rough being stuck in a bubble with someone like, well, uh, me. I'm probably the last troll you would want to be stuck with. I'll just stay out of your way." He mutters, bringing his hand down and straightening back up.

"No!" I yell, grasping for his hand. He freezes as I catch him. "No, don't be scared," I mumble, seeing him tremble. He's such a softie for a big, tall troll. "I didn't mean to be so harsh with you. It's just..." I can't look at him being all pitif—scared.

"It's not your fault Karkat." Tavros squeezes my hand lightly, a touch to let me know he's there. "This was meant to happen, I, uh, think." He smiles, sharp fangs biting into his upper lip. "Somewhere out there, alpha Karkat is saving the day. We are where we belong, even if that’s here floating through dream bubbles through an endless void. This is where we were meant to be."

I can't take it anymore. I reach up and hug him close to me, almost ripping his shirt with my claws. "Why don't you hate me like everyone else? Even if alpha Karkat is out there saving everyone, you're stuck here with the fuck up version of me who couldn't even save his own self, and there seems to be no one else here either, just, no wonder you don't like having me around."

I push Tavros away and run down the hallway into the abolition chamber. I flick on the light and quickly turn to lock the door when a hand reaches through the opening and grasps my wrist.

"Fuck! Stop! Let me go!" I scream, yanking my hand away, but with little success.

"Karkat. Shut up." I stop flailing. Tavros is standing there, a little disheveled, but firmly holding my arm. He looks determined.

"Karkat, you need to stop talking and listen for once."

I nod silently.

"You may not have saved our world, but you tried your hardest. Just because you failed, it doesn't mean that all the Karkat's will. I have faith in, um, well, all of you. You did your best. Please stop hating yourself, okay?" He lets go of my wrist and backs up a little, almost hitting the door frame with his long horns.

"If it, uh, makes you feel any better, I am glad I'm stuck in a dream bubble with you." He chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head, "most of the other trolls would try to kill me, well, again." He looks down quickly, but the sad smile hurts.  
He thought my anger was directed at him. 

"Tavros, did I ever hurt you back when we were alive?"

He slowly shakes his head no, almost taking out the light above the mirror. 

"I wouldn't hurt you Tavros," I step towards him, putting my hands to show they’re empty. "I didn't mean to scare you. My anger was never directed at you. It was directed at myself. How could I ever hurt someone as pitiful as—"  
I choke and back up. 

"Uhh..."

I look for an escape. By this point he's looking at me, eyes wide and mouth slightly hanging open, blocking the door. Fuck. I turn around to find the human ablution trap. I take three steps, hop in, and pull the fabric covering it closed.

"Uhh, Karkat?" I hear Tavros ask as he's walking closer. 

Fuck fuck fuck—

"Karkat isn't here right now," I scramble, sitting hunched in the corner, trying to be as small as possible, "This room is empty. Sorry." I face palm so hard. Of COURSE he knows you're in here!

"Uh, Karkat? I saw you jump in there." He's right outside the thin fabric covering this weird human device. What were they thinking? Only putting this between them and the outside world while being naked and defenseless?

A hand reaches out to pull the curtains back. "Karkat, why are you always hiding from yourself?"

And he just stands there, hands on hips, lips pursed, waiting for an answer. What has my un-life come to? Sitting in the grub position in a stupid human cleaning device while Nitram stands over me, demanding questions. 

Commence double face palm combo.

"Karkat," I hear him say sadly. I hear some shuffling and it seems lighter for a moment, then darker again when I feel his hands pulling mine away from my eyes. He's crawled in and crouched down before me, curtain closed. "Stop hiding." He didn't even stutter.

"Why weren't you out the door the minute you heard me say pity?" I couldn't help it, it just spilled out from me. I look away from him, finding shapes in the cracked tiles lining the tub.

"Because who wouldn't pity an adorable troll like you?" 

I turn quickly to look up at him. “You’re not just saying that because I let it slip, are you?” I huff out, pulling my arms back and crossing them. 

He quietly sighs. “Karkat, dream bubbles are weird and strange things. We could end up running into bubble after bubble and be stuck trying to make sense of the new surroundings and people we’ve run into, or we could drift aimlessly and never see another soul. The point is, we are in this together, and there is no one I would rather be with than you.” 

I slowly let my arms fall and lean forward. “Tavros, you aren’t stuttering.” It’s all I can get out. I don’t know how to process any of this. I take a deep breath and manage to get out “Why me? Why not someone like Vriska—okay maybe not Vriska, but Gamzee? I know he went a little crazy there at the end, but didn’t you guys have something?”

He just slowly shakes his head, bringing his hand to my cheek. “Gamzee was the only one who really cared, and him going off the soopor, it really changed him. He wasn’t the fun, playful, albeit slow, Gamzee that I pitied.” He rubs my cheek thoughtfully for a moment, and then, with looks like great hesitance, continues. “…Maybe if I had ended up in a bubble with an older version of him, things would feel different, but that’s just not how it is. I’m here with you, and it has to be for a reason. You make yourself out to be this big, bad, troll, but we all know that you’re a softie on the inside,” he brings his hand back down, “and I really do pity you.” 

Tavros begins to lean back, allowing me my own personal space, but I’m not having any of that. I grab his shirt with my right hand and pull him forward, grabbing the base of his neck with my left hand. Our noses are almost touching.

“I never want to be left alone like that again,” I mumble, pressing my lips against his softly. He responds immediately, wrapping his arms around me and sliding me closer. 

I lightly kiss his lips again, and he pulls back. “What are you talking about? About being left alone?”

I bury my head in his shoulder and try not to heave thinking about it. “Tavros,” I quietly get out, “our timeline wasn’t the nicest timeline. By the time I realized that it was a doomed one, everyone else was gone. So many colors everywhere. Not a kid or troll left standing, and I was trying to fight Lord English by myself. He took one look at me before, before he…” 

I couldn’t finish. Those last few hours of knowing I was going to die, but just not how or when, just soon, were torture.  
I take a deep breath and struggle on. “It was so lonely. Everyone broken, gone, and I’m just running down endless hallways looking. Someone had to be alive, I couldn’t be the only fucking one. But I was.”

“I won’t leave you Karkat,” Tavros rumbles into my hair, “no matter how many bubbles may pass or wherever we go, okay? We are in this, together.” He softly kisses my hair and rubs my back.

This isn’t perfect, but I don’t know anywhere I would rather be than with this troll who I know pities me back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am thinking of writing a second chapter with smut in it, which is why the ending may have sounded a little rushed. You guys let me know if you want that!


End file.
